Summer Love
by Rexa13
Summary: Jaimie was just going to go to the fireworks but a piece of cake changes his plans. JaimieXFarmer Jaimie's P.O.V


**Rexa13: **Hello everyone. I just wanted a new oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own don't sue.

______________________________________________________________________

My intensions for that night were very clear. I would go to the fireworks festival -- basically the only bearable things made by humans -- and go home. No I wouldn't talk to any one ( except maybe Alex -- if he was there -- but every one talks to their doctor), I wouldn't stand by any one I would just try to enjoy myself. Ya so what if I seem anti - social, well I am but whatever. Once I arrived at the small area of the beach that used I immediately went to my own spot in the back area.

"Hello Jaimie!" came the voice of a girl that every guy seemed to look at now.

I looked in Jill's direction. I looked at her but not her brown eyes, I was smarter than that. If any human or sprite asked me I'd deny it but the Harvest Goddess (who had been back now for a season) knew of my secret love for the farmer of 2 years. She stopped next to me with a smile that would make any man weak kneed. She handed me a piece of cake.

"Every one says it was good, but I don't think I'm that great in the kitchen."

Oh goddess how could I reply so easily. I took the cake.

"I bet you're right," I grumbled secretly waiting to take a bite of the cake that looked like it could pass for one of Carl's.

I picked up the fork that was next to the cake and made my face look like I was reluctant to eat the pastry. I put the piece in my mouth and secretly savored the flavor.

"I've had better," I said in an emotionless voice.

Jill's smile faltered and my heart fell. Why couldn't I be honest with her?

"I'll try to make a better cake just for you." Jill said her smile brighter then ever.

My palms started to sweat. I knew I had to be honest with her. It was now or never, and I felt nothing but shy. I took another bite of the cake. I was still going to let the comment about the cake ok because I couldn't wait to have my own cake.

"Wow, since I made that cake it feels like Thanksgiving." Jill says looking me square in the eye.

I knew I said I wasn't going to talk to anyone but Jill was just so friendly, I had to talk to her.

"Well look around, no snow," I said trying to make it sound joking, but it came out more as normal talking.

"Half-an-hour until the fireworks." The mayor announced.

"I can't wait, I love fireworks," Jill said looking at the sky as if it was already lighted up.

"They're one of the good things made by humans," I replied.

"Farming too?" Jill asked no sound of judgment from my previous statement.

"Yes, but crops are from the Harvest Goddess so don't forget to thank her," I said looking forward where the Goddess's spring is.

"Yes," Jill said her tone held reverence and I looked toward her.

We stared into each others eyes -- her pretty, big, brown ones were ruined by my reflection -- but I longed to look in her eyes forever, I also longed to lean in and kiss her soft looking lips.

"Jill!" called a voice that startled Jill and angered me (not out of past hatred but because they ruined mine and Jill's moment).

We turned to look at Joe who had just arrived over to us smiling at Jill and looking curiously at me.

"Hey Jill!" Joe said facing the farm girl and ignoring my presence.

"I can't wait for the fireworks, I love them so much!"

"Me too," Jill said smiling.

"you want to stand by me while we watch?" Joe asked a bit of pleading and a lot of hope in his voice.

Jill looked at me the guy who was hoping she'd say no. The guy was full of jealousy.

"Well actually, I was going to stand with Jaimie," Jill said and I smiled inside and smirked outside as Joe looked from me to Jill. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Why don't you stand with Katie," Jill suggested pointing to the young looking waitress who looked as though she was trying to ignore that Joe was with Jill and I.

"Sure ok," Joe said walking toward the girl.

"Do you mind if I stand here with you?" Jill asked blushing.

I told myself I wouldn't, but how could I say no?

"Sure," I said loving her blush and the cute smile that formed on her face.

Could it be that Jill loved me too?

"Jill um there's something I need to tell you." I said as the butterfly's formed in my stomach.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh I uh…um…well," I started. I took a deep breath. "Jill, I love you."

I looked in her eyes.

"I love you too," she said blushing.

It was very dark and suddenly the sky lit up, we missed the first firework. We turned and look at the sky as the next firework that illuminated the sky. Jill's hand found mine and our fingers laced together. For the rest of the night I was the happiest man in the world.

______________________________________________________________________

**Rexa13: **It was going to be a little different but I forgot what it was going to be. Now I have to work on my other fic.


End file.
